


The Prince in the Tower - Alternative Start 1

by EndlessStairway



Series: Snippets and Orphans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Loki (Marvel)'s Punishments, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Snippets, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: I thought I would post some of my snippets and orphans here, in case you are interested in that.This is an alternative beginning to "Prince in the Tower", it's darker than the original, Tony is pretty amoral here. This may not make much sense unless you have read "The Prince in the Tower" or "Tony's Thrall" - it's a Chapter One that I didn't continue with for that series.





	The Prince in the Tower - Alternative Start 1

Loki knelt in his master’s bedchamber. He had lost track of how long he had been there. His legs had gone from painful to numb. He did not know what to do. He had to be useful, to serve, but his master, night after night, had disregarded him. The pain of hunger was not easily ignored after so long, but the only way to earn the right to eat was denied him. He had been on Midgard for ten days. His brother had dumped him here after taking him away from the Nidavellir. The hope he had felt at his rescue had quickly turned to fear, then despair when Thor abandoned him with his shield brother, Anthony Stark.

Stark had passed by the bedroom, seeing Loki kneeling, stripped almost bare. He huffed impatiently and walked on. Loki would have cried in frustration if he thought he would not be further punished for it. Stark must not want to dirty his hands meting out Loki's punishments, he was going to let the collar and binding do it for him. Loki wondered if he would starve to death before Thor returned. Would he be rescued a second time? As much as he had hated and feared Hreidmar, his former master, at least he had never deprived him of food for ten days.

Loki swayed where he knelt. He was weak and dizzy. Could he lay down, just for a few minutes? Of course he could not. The weight of the binding pressed him down where he knelt. He would stay where he was until his master decided to make use of him, or dismissed him.

Stark entered the room, glaring at Loki and walking past him into the attached bathing room. Water ran and steam began to form. Loki carefully washed himself each day, attempting to appear as appealing as he could, but only used cold water. He was not sure if he was allowed to use the hot water or if he would be punished for assuming he could. He had decided to stay safe.

Loki gripped his trembling hands behind his back. He was weak and hungry, desperate. Not a very appealing sight for a rich man like Stark, who no doubt could summon any number of plump, skilled courtesans should he have desire for bed sport. Loki was no prize. The most he could hope for was that Stark would decide to humiliate his fallen enemy, or, a faint hope, that he would take pity on him and lift the binding as an act of mercy. Loki deserved no such mercy. He had killed dozens of Stark’s fellow Midgardians in his ill-fated ‘invasion’. He could not avoid casualties but he had tried to minimize the damage. It mattered not. Stark had no desire for him and had no mercy for him either.

Loki started, Stark’s bare feet were in front of him. How had he missed him leaving the bathing room? Such inattention would be punished. Or it would have been in Hreidmar’s court. Loki did not know the rules here on Midgard. He risked a glance up, Stark was looking disdainfully at him, his wet hair and fresh clean skin a contrast to Loki's miserable condition. Stark was wearing a silken robe, bright red.

A hand tipped his head up, surprisingly gentle. Loki averted his gaze but raised his head obediently. Even that small act of compliance gave him a slight relief from the weight of the binding. Loki would be obedient, if only he was given the chance! He needed such relief, not just from hunger but from the crushing pressure of the binding on his mind, all the time, reminding him of his purpose.

“OK,” Stark said, his voice loud in the quiet room, “I think I’ve given this a fair chance to resolve itself. Thor dumped you here so I guess that makes you my problem. JARVIS told me you haven’t been eating, and you haven't been talking, and if I was a betting man, which I am, I would say it was something to do with this pretty collar around your neck.” Stark pulled on the collar, the metal scraping on Loki's skin. He did not show any discomfort. It didn’t matter. Loki fervently wished he could reply, even a nod, anything. Stark pursed his lips, not pleased with Loki's lack of response. No doubt he found it disrespectful. Stark let go of the collar and Loki swayed back to his kneeling position. He straightened his back, tried not to slump his shoulders.

“It’s not like I don’t know what you’re doing here. Plenty of people have waited for me in my bedroom their underwear. And usually it’s a pleasant surprise. But you...not so much”

Loki cringed, this was the point in the monologue where Hreidmar would start slapping him, progressing quickly to kicks and then cuts with his whip. He liked to punctuating his disparaging remarks with pain for Loki. Stark did not do that. He just pushed at Loki's shoulder, as if he was too close. Loki leaned back, trying to understand what Stark wanted him to do. Stark pushed him again, stepping forward. Loki leaned further back, his thighs already shaking from the strain. He was too weak to hold this position, how pathetic. The first time his master had shown any reaction to him, and he could not even perform as he desired. Stark shoved him harder, and Loki fell over backwards, sprawled out on the plush carpet, legs bent under him. Stark stepped forward again, standing over him. Loki was breathing hard, panic overriding the hunger pain for once. He stayed where he had fallen, like a broken doll. Stark nudged him with his toe, unimpressed.

“Thor doesn’t know, does he? I wasn’t sure at first, but no talking, no eating, showing up here night after night in your underwear. What’s the deal? You have to earn your food?”

Loki bit his lip. He wished he could nod his head. If he did the binding would immediately punish him, and he feared he was not strong enough to stand it without passing out. No doubt that would further anger Stark. Luckily Stark seemed to be understanding well enough on his own. Stark took a few steps back and impatiently gestured for Loki to get back on his knees. He had a thoughtful expression. There was nothing for Loki to do but obey, he could only hope that he would not be hurt too badly by whatever Stark was going to make him do. He would obey regardless. The binding would force him too, and he would hope to be allowed to eat after it was over. If he performed to Stark’s desires, of course. Disobedient slaves didn’t eat.

“Well I think I’ve held out long enough to make it believable. Lose the underwear.”

Loki scrambled to removed his last scrap of clothing, a surge of energy at the thought that if he pleased his master he would be allowed to eat. Once he had been a prince, he had walked the pathways between realms, commanded armies. But that was gone and all he was now was a slave, and a hungry one. He would obey.

Stark looked at him, kneeling naked before him. Loki kept his head down, back straight, knees parted. He may not be appealing to Stark but he had ordered him to strip and so he would display himself as best he could. Better to do it willingly than be ordered to do it. He held his breath and felt the weight of Stark's gaze on his skin. After ten days most of the bruises and welts from Hreidmar and his friends had faded, but deeper cuts with the whip and blade still showed red on his skin. Again, Loki fought the urge to cover and hide himself. His body, such as it was, belonged to Stark now, and if he wanted to see it, Loki would comply.

Stark pulled the knot on the belt of his silk robe. He opened the robe to reveal his own nakedness. Loki looked down, but he could not avoid seeing the swelling length of his master’s cock, level with his face.

“Suck it,” Stark order, crudely. “No teeth. If I feel teeth it’s going to go badly for you.”

Loki heeded the warning. Stark may not have realized yet but the binding would respond to him berating Loki by punishing him. Pain, asphyxiation, unconsciousness - the binding could be creative.

Loki leaned forward, then startled as his hands were slapped away. “I told you to suck it, not stroke it.” Stark scolded him. The binding  _ pushed _ on Loki at Stark's tone, a threat of punishment. Loki tucked his hand behind his back and swirled his tongue around the head of Stark's cock. The taste of salt and musk filled his mouth. Loki knew how to suck cock. Hreidmar had spent considerable time training him, before he met his end on Thor’s hammer. Loki had been sent to service Hreidmar’s guards, who were free to punish him if he did not please them.

At the slightest sign of disobedience, real or imagined, he would be blindfolded and chained, kneeling in the forge. He was forced to wear a sign around his neck that Loki could not read, but had greatly amused all passers by. Many had stopped to avail themselves of his mouth. So yes, Loki knew how to suck cock, and he deployed all his knowledge in pleasing his new master. He did not hesitate to open his throat and slide himself down the thick length. His eyes watered as his air was cut off and Stark rolled his hips, pushing all the way in. Loki heard his moan and did not pull back, swallowing and humming to increase his master’s pleasure. Stark wrapped Loki's hair around his hands, controlling his movements. Good, that was good, if Stark was in control Loki could make less mistakes. He would be pleasing and would be rewarded with a meal.

Or so he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all want to read some of my alternative chapters and context-less snippets? 
> 
> **Spoiler - most of it's porn.**


End file.
